Builds
Lets look at some standard builds, always remember that you can make your own builds, experiment to see what you like! Tank Makes you hard to kill, even while taking heavy damage; it's used extensively in general play and PVP Stats: Constitution, Defense, Stamina, Block Villages: Fire, Wind, Thunder BUILDS! *Static Field, Flying Thunder God, Substitution Tech, Wind Storm Array, Great Strength, Pre-Healing Jutsu *Mud wall, Great Mud River, Substitution Tech, Assasinate, Puppet, Great Strength *Liquor, Sunset, Balsam, Fireball, Wind Storm Array, Detonating Clay. *Mist-Hide, Wind Storm Array, Great Strength, Giant Waterfall, Substitution Tech, Assasinate *Prayer, Static Field, Flying Thunder God, Death Mirage Jutsu, Eight Trigram Palm, Mystical Palm Technique Power Used for taking down enemies quickly and with mass amounts of power; seen frequently in Valhalla (Hard) Stats: Strength, Agility, Critical Villages: Wind, Water, Thunder, Earth BUILDS! *Sunset, Bloodboil, Gale Palm, Thunderfall, Chidori, Detonating Clay *Liquor, Balsam, Fireball, Puppet, Great Strength, Chidori *Cursed Seal of Heaven, Mist-Hide, Bloodboil, Gale Palm, Rasengan, Great Strength *Crystal Blade, Detonating Clay, Great Strength, Lotus Skill, Bomb, Chidori *Crystal Blade, Detonating Clay, Lotus Skill, Chidori, Rasengan, Cursed Seal of Heaven *Crystal Blade, Detonating Clay, Lotus Skill, Bomb, Substitution Technique, Static Field Speedster Concentrates on buffing the speed stat and related attributes in order to fight effectively Stats: Speed, Agility, Attack, Critical Villages: Wind, Thunder, Earth BUILDS! *Eight Inner Gates, Quick Step, Great Strength, Thunderfall, Great Mud River, Chidori *Quick Step, Great Strength, Assasinate, Mystical Palm Technique, Gale Palm, Thunderfall *Cursed Seal of Heaven, Eight Inner Gates, Rasengan, Chidori, Substitution Tech, Lotus Skill *Detonating Clay, Puppet, Quickstep, Great Strength, Lotus Skill, Thunderfall *Quick Step, Thunderfall, Great Mud River, Detonating Clay, Great Strength, Chidori Rebounder Focuses on reflecting and amplifying attacks while minimizing the damage taken. Stats: Attack, Agility, Hit, Health, Crit, Dodge, Block Villages: Water, Fire BUILDS! *Mist Hide, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Assassinate, Pre-Healing Jutsu, Great Strength, Dead Demon Consuming Seal *Sunset, Bloodlust, Chidori, Balsam, Windstorm Array, Static Field. *Mist Hide, Crystal Blade, Giant Waterfall, Earth Prison, Windstorm Array, Substitution Tech *Bloodlust, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Mist Hide, Rasengan, Chidori, Lotus Skill *Mist Hide, Mud Wall, Windstorm Array, Cursed seal of Heaven, Giant Waterfall, Detonating Clay Bloodluster The signature all-out attack style of Fire types and the Fire Village Stats: Attack, Hit, Crit, Speed Villages: Fire BUILDS! *Bloodboil, Balsam, Sunset, Fireball, Gale Palm, Clay bombs *Bloodboil, Sunset, Cursed seal of heaven, Flying thunder god, Rasengan, Windstorm array *Bloodboil, Liquor, Balsam, Fireball, Chidori, Puppet *Bloodboil, Cursed seal of heaven, Great mud river, Chidori, Thunderfall, Gale palm *Bloodboil, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Liquor, Sunset, Fireball, Quickstep Chakra Eater Usually drains or steals the enemy's Chakra, reducing them to physical attacks as quickly as possible. NomNomNomNom.... Stats: Health, Speed, Hit Villages: Fire, Wind BUILDS! *Eight Gates, Chakra blade, Great strength, Death Mirage Jutsu, Eight trigram palm, Dead Demon consuming seal *Chakra Blade, Crystal blade, Earth prison, Giant Waterfall, Assasinate, Mist-Hide *Chakra Blade, Death Mirage Jutsu, Puppet, Quickstep, Gale Palm, Windstorm array *Eight trigram Palm, Death mirage Jutsu, Quickstep, Chakra blade, Substitute, Tailed beast heart *Eight Trigram Palm, Chakra Blade, Crystal Blade, Death Mirage Jutsu, Earth Prison, Great Strength Chip Damager Utilizes debuffs to supplement otherwise normal attacks to deal tons of damage; useful for low levels Stats: Hit, Stamina, Attack, Speed Villages: Fire, Water, Thunder BUILDS! *Liquor, Balsam, Death Mirage Jutsu, Puppet, Dead Consuming seal, Great Strength *Death Mirage Jutsu, Puppet, Eight Gates, Quickstep, Mud Wall, Windstorm array *Static Shield, Flying Thunder God, Death Mirage Jutsu, Great Strength, Assassinate, Mud Wall *Puppet, Death Mirage Jutsu, Detonating Clay, Flying Thunder God, Static Shield, Crystal Blade Kamikaze The ultimate all out attack; incredibly random battle results Stats: Attack, Damage, Stamina, Speed Villages: ALL BUILDS! *Cursed Seal, Rebirth, Rasengan, Bloodboil, Bomb, Windstorm Array Surprise Attacker To support detonating clay,this build can inflict damage before and after enemy attacks, and sometimes gives you the chance for a second attack,this build also has a stun that is compatible with the dps (illusion) so you can keep the enemy stunned and finish it with detonating clay-has a low chance of not working poorly or incredibly Villages: Earth,Wind Stats:Earth, Wind, Body, Illusion BUILDS! Detonating clay, chakra blade, quickstep,death mirage jutsu,lotus, windstorm array Custom Post your builds that dont fit in any of the categories above here. Skills for spelling When posting put: Skill 1, Skill 2, Skill 3, Skill 4, Skill 5, Skill 6 - BEST STAT ''(only 1)'' - Name (logged in users only) *Bomb, Great Strength, Thunderfall, Quick Step, Claybomb, Gale Palm/Prehealing - Fast Kill ''' *Static Field, Flying Thunder God, Substitution Tech, Wind Storm Array, Assassinate, Pre-Healing Jutsu - '''Tank - *Sunset, Rasengan, Mud Wall, Chidori, Locus Skill, Detonating Clay -''' Attack''' - Austin Richardson *Misthide, Assassinate, Mud wall, Chidori, Great Strength, Preheal - Defence *Cursed Seal Of Heaven, Eight Trigarm Palm, Great Strength, Gale Palm, Quickstep, Eight Inner Gates -''' Speed''' - Maijinro Kun *Cursed Seal Of Heaven, Windstorm, Detonating Clay, Prayer, Gale Palm, Dead Demon Consuming Seal -''' HP''' - Paolo.jabonero * Crystal Blade, Detonating Clay, Great Strength, Lotus Skill, Bomb, Chidori - Damage - Rascal Booyaka * Sunset, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Great Strength, Lotus Skill, Great Mud River, Chakra Blade - Damage * Cursed Seal of Heaven, Sunset, Liquor, Quickstep, Bloodboil, Fireball - damage(?)'' -''' Imaboss4real * Quickstep, Sexy Technique, Eight Tiagram Palm, Gale Palm, Windstrom Array, Great Mud River - Defence * Great Strength, Crystal Blade, The Eight Inner Gates Released, Thunderfall, DeathMirage Jutsu, Gale Palm * Quick Step, Great Strength, Lotus Skill, Detonating Clay, Windstorm Array, Static Field * Cursed Seal Of Heaven, Crystal Blade, Gale Palm, Lotus Skill, Bomb, Pre-Healing Jutsu - Damage (PvE) ''' * Quickstep, Great Mud River, Gale Palm, Detonating Clay, Crystal Blade and Bomb or Great Strength - '''Speed * Quick Step, Greath Strength, Bomb, Detonating Clay, Crystal Blade, Great Mud River - Balance * Substitution Tech, Assasinate, Crystal Blade, Quickstep, Detonating Clay, Bomb - Damager (?) * Crystal Blade, Detonating Clay, Chidori, Quickstep, Great Strength, Bomb''' - Damager''' * Substitution, Quickstep , Chidori , Assassinate , Thunderfall , Death Mirage Jutsu - Berserker (PvP/PvE) * Cursed Seal of Heaven, Creation Rebirth, Chidori, Bloodboil, Bomb, Windstorm - Damage ''' * Mud Wall, Great Strength/Chidori, Quickstep, Bloodboil, Assassinate, Thunderfall - '''Berserker (PvP/PvE) * Chidori,Mud Wall,Substiution Technique,Assassinate,Pre-Healing Jutsu,dead demon consuming kill-'Slow but steady kill :) xcalistar' Tip When making your own build look at some of these rules (feel free to add any you see fit to :) ) #Use moves based of your specialty #If you have high damage use moves with high damage #If you have low damage use moves that power you up #If you have high speed try to use moves that can activate quickly #If you have low speed try and deal more damage so you don't get outclassed #If you have high HP dont be afraid to use hp lowering skills #If you have low HP refrain from using hp lowering moves #If you have high chakra don't worry much about the chakra consumption #If you have low chakra take a look ate the chakra consumption of your skills so you don't run out Category:Skill